fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Xingke
'''Li Xingke '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He was a 24 years old man who serves and protects Empress Tianzi from the Chinese Federation. He soon joined the Black Knights taking up the position General Commander. History Background Li Xingke once gave a prisoner medecine and was to be executed for doing so though Empress Tianzi prevented this believing Xingke was doing something good and saved his life. Xingke became extremely loyal to Tianzi, and promised her that one day she will leave the forbidden city. Code Geass Xingke is briefly seen where his back is turned as Zero makes his speech about reforming Japan. Xingke first properly appeared when he served as the bodyguard for the influential High Eunuch Gao Hai, who is sent by the Chinese Federation as a consul to the Britannian colony in Area 11. They arrived right as the Black Knights' operation to recover Zero begins. The Black Knights succeeded in their mission and Zero orders the Black Knights to head to the Chinese Consulate for protection. Gao Hai, under the influence of Lelouch vi Britannia's Geass, agrees to harbor the fugitives, which troubles Xingke as it is not part of their mission. While the Black Knights stay at the consulate, Xingke meets Kallen Kozuki and is impressed that someone of her age is the pilot of the Guren Mk-II. When the Britannians threaten to publicly execute the imprisoned Black Knights, he sets his own plans in motion. Xingke holds a private conversation with Kallen and C.C., informing them of his intent to kill Gao. Under the threat by Xingke, C.C. agrees to let it look like Gao died when fighting with them. Xingke confronts Gao about having recognized the United States of Japan without confirming it with higher officials in the mainland, including Empress Tianzi. When he finds out that Gao, who is still being affected by Geass, cares more about Zero then Tianzi, Xingke summarily executes Gao for committing lese majeste. C.C. realizes his ambitions, and that his agreement to aid the Black Knights is only in return for the Black Knights being used as a tool to aid his own plans for China. Xingke and his aide Zhou Xianglin fly back to China as the opening ceremony for the Special Administrative Zone of Japan is held. He tells Zhou that though he has to return to the Chinese Federation if the new Consul General is decided upon, he see's what's currently going on as a good opportunity. He coughs up blood, but tells her not to worry as he only needs a little longer. When Zero engineers the exile of the Black Knights, he comments on how Zero plans to move to their stage. With a marriage of convenience set up for Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and Tianzi, Xingke doesn't hesistate in staging a coupe, which Zero interrupts by taking Tianzi hostage. After Zero escapes with Tianzi and easily defeats the predictable Chinese forces, the High Eunuchs enlist Xingke's help in retrieving her. He is given the Shen Hu Knightmare Frame and command over their troops. Xingke is able to predict Zero's strategies and counter them, easily putting the Black Knights on the defensive. The Black Knights manage to escape and take refuge in the mountain housing the royal tombs. At this point, the High Eunuchs turn on Xingke and have his forces surrounded, having turned for the Britannians for aid instead. Xingke attempts to fight back, but cannot defeat Gino Weinberg. He resorts to asking for help after being forced to act as a shield for Tianzi, which Zero answers. The two become allies after parts of the Chinese Federation revolt against the High Eunuchs. After the United Federation of Nations is formed, Xingke is appointed as General Commander of the Black Knights. He leads the initial attack on the Kagoshima coastline as a distraction for the infiltration of Tokyo Bay, and engages Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One in combat. He is wounded by Bismarck while defending the fleet's command ship against a Britannian vessel set on a collision course by Luciano Bradley the Knight of Ten. Following the Black Knights' betrayal of Zero and their announcement that he died in battle, Xingke joins the armistice negotations with Kaguya Sumeragi and Tianzi. When news of the attack on the Emperor's flagship reaches them, both Kaguya and Xingke immediately suspect Zero is responsible. Kaguya decides to follow Schneizel, postponing their meeting until they can confirm other details. When Lelouch is crowned Emperor, Xingke and the rest of the Black Knights are visibly stunned. After Lelouch enacts sweeping changes to the way Britannian society works, such as abolishing the nobility system, breaking up the conglomerates and liberating the Numbers, the Black Knights have mixed opinion about him, but Xingke is suspicious of Lelouch's motives. His suspicions are confirmed when Lelouch takes the U.F.N. council hostage. Xingke prevents the Black Knights from fighting back, knowing that Lelouch is likely to prepare to kill the hostages. After the Black Knights align with Schneizel against Lelouch, Xingke is horrified to learn that Lelouch is holding the U.F.N. hostages including Tianzi aboard the Avalon. He refuses to allow Schneizel, who views the hostages as expendable, to simply destroy the Avalon with a F.L.E.I.J.A., and is forced to give Schneizel command the Black Knights as a concession. He takes the Shen Hu out and leads the attack along with Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Kallen. He successfully enters the Avalon to rescue the U.F.N. hostages, but they are already freed by the time he arrives. He is later seen along the U.F.N. representatives captured and prepared to be executed until the timely arrival of Zero with Suzaku Kururugi in disguise and assassination of Lelouch. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Warlords Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protective Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Robot Pilots Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Guardians